


You Worked Hard

by Yun_1991



Series: I want to tell you, who had a hard time, that... [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kakao Talk Format, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Or an attempt of a Kakao Talk format, Texting, if you know the meanie conversation then you know!!!, the POV is Mingyu-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: 1 Notification from Wonwoo hyungWonwoo has sent you a Starbucks coupon for a tall iced caffe AmericanoWonwoo hyungYou worked hardWonwoo hyungGo buy it and drinksuddenly…?Wonwoo hyungYeah, you looked tired since this morningheh thank you, thank youWonwoo hyung has sent a stickerlol





	You Worked Hard

1 Notification from Wonwoo hyung

 

**Wonwoo has sent you a Starbucks coupon for a tall iced caffe Americano**

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

You worked hard

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Go buy it and drink

 

suddenly…?

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Yeah, you looked tired since this morning

 

heh thank you, thank you

 

**Wonwoo hyung has sent a sticker**

 

lol

 

 

 

**You sent a picture**

 

hyung, thank you for the coffee

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Did you like it?

 

yeah

 

i love you

 

pls say it back, hyung

 

 

sorry

 

you must probably think i’m annoying

 

but i love you hyung

 

even if it hurts when you don’t say it back, i’ll still love you

 

i love you so much, hyung

 

please say something

 

are you mad at me for posting the screenshot of our conversation on sns?

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Why would I be mad at you for that?

 

i don’t know where we stand, hyung

 

maybe this doesn’t mean much to you, but it’s been four years since i told you how i felt on our debut stage

 

i need to know where we stand, please

 

because i can’t keep performing with you, doing skinship with you, can’t function right with you because i feel like i’m going crazy when i’m around you

 

it’s not just fan service to me anymore

 

i want to hug you and never let you go

 

i want to kiss you on stage for the world to see how much i love you

 

i want to be the first person you think of in the morning and the last person you see before you go to sleep at night

 

but why does it feel like i'm the only one who wants us to be more than just members?

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Are you crying?

 

shouldn’t you know me better than anyone?

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I’m sorry

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Do you want to go get food with me tonight?

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I’ll pay

 

sorry, not tonight

 

 

 

**1 notification from Wonwoo hyung**

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Open your door

 

???

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I can hear you moving around in your room, Mingyu-yah

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I guess you don't want to see me right now

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

That's fine

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I'll just text you then

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I’m sorry for not giving you an answer

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

A direct answer

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I thought my actions were already loud enough about how I feel towards you

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I’m sorry things were so hard for you

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

Now please open your door, Mingyu-yah

 

**Wonwoo hyung**

I bought dinner for my sad boyfriend to make up for all the trouble I've caused him

 


End file.
